


consequences (pl. n.)

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ITS MY SPECIALTY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, its a bit thinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Inspired by the prompt line “If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars.”





	consequences (pl. n.)

They sat on their favourite bench looking out onto a stretch of the pacific, the blazing sun tempering its light, turning the sky a spectrum of orange. 

Peggy had her head on his shoulder, thumbing a small scar on the back of his hand. Daniel’s arm was around her, drawing circles on her collarbone. A cool breeze stroked their skin.

“Today’s been hard, I’m glad we get to end it like this,”

Images of the veteran they had pursued rose unbidden to her conscious. She winced, knowing how much it would have affected him.

“If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars.” 

“Thank you, Peg.”

“Actually, no, I wouldn’t,” He looked at her quizzically. “Because all of your scars - this one,” she pointed to the shrapnel scars on his left leg, “and this one,” she patted just above his stump, where she knew the gnarled gash lay, “and even this one,” poking the burn on his forearm he got from trying to make them a meal one night, “all serve as reminders of who you are, who you’ve become, who you want to be. They’ve made you who you are today. And I wouldn’t change a thing about you. I just wish you hadn’t had to go through all the pain.”

He replied by pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“I don’t mean that either,” He stared at her. “ I mean, of course I wouldn’t wish pain on you, not on anyone, but the pain that you had to face shaped you into this kind, gentle, principled, brave man I love - ” 

She caught herself, and Daniel broke into a smile that spread across his whole face.

“What I’m trying to say,” she continued, with uncharacteristic hesitancy, “is that I love you, Daniel Sousa,”

“I love you too.”


End file.
